


The Baker, The Witch, and The Prince's Botched Potion

by desikauwa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baker!Mitsuki, M/M, Multi, Prince!Nagi, Witch!Yamato, honestly this could also apply to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: This is a story about a baker, a prince, and the witch who loved them both. It's also a story about how sometimes, messing up the potion you made is a good thing.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 26
Collections: Pythagoras Trio Zine





	The Baker, The Witch, and The Prince's Botched Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I was thrilled to write this story for the Pythag Trio Zine. I love these three so much even if I haven't been writing about them lately.

Nikaido Yamato had seen a lot of things in his time as the Witch of the Woods, but nothing both hurt and soothed his heart as seeing the love between the local baker, Izumi Mitsuki, and the Prince of Mare, Rokuya Nagi.

It soothed his heart because Mitsuki and Nagi deserved nothing but the best and they were beautiful together.

However, no matter what Yamato did, it would always hurt because Yamato was in love with both of them and they could never know.

Just because Yamato was sure they could never know didn’t mean they never would. He really should have been more careful with his potions.

It all started on one beautiful morning in which Yamato was off to deliver magical ingredients to the Izumi Bakery.

Mitsuki greeted Yamato with the question—“Where’s Musashi?”

Yamato pouted lightly. “Why? Am I not enough for you Mitsu?”

Mitsuki rolled his eyes. “Good to see you, old man. Now, tell me where your familiar is! I found more dust bunnies recently.”

“And you remembered that dust bunnies are Musashi’s favorites.” Yamato could feel his heart grow warm from the care and affection Mituski had for Musashi. This was one of the many reasons he was in love with the baker.

Shaking off the haze that covered him when he thought about his romantic feelings, Yamato reached into his bag. He was here on business after all.

“As always, here’s the package of medicinal herbs for Yamamura’s order. I also brought some magically blessed syrup that’s supposed to make people lucky for a little bit. I haven’t tested it yet but Musashi gave it the go ahead.”

Mituski grinned. “That’s really cool. I’ll make a few lucky pastries tomorrow and I’ll let you know the results. Did you also bring--”

“--Nagi’s order? Yes, here’s the potion that’ll let him become a cat for a bit. Can’t forget how much he loves roaming around to learn about others.”

Yamato carefully took out the shapeshifting potion he’d prepared. This was one of the most delicate potions in his catalog. If even one thing went wrong in the creation and storage of it, it’s properties could change drastically. That was why when he had first gotten the request from Nagi, he had been terrified. The only reason he agreed to make it for the Prince was because Mitsuki agreed to give Nagi it in an edible form which meant any different effects would be mild and easily fixed by Yamato later.

Yamato was long gone by the time Nagi made it to the bakery.

Mituski had been placing pastries in the front display when Nagi slammed the front door open.

“Mitsuki! I am ready for an adventure.”

Mitsuki laughed as finished up the display and went back to the magical orders cabinet. From the magical cabinet, he took out the snack cake that had been prepared with the potion.

“Here you go, Your Highness. I hope you’re ready for the transformation.”

Nagi smiled brightly as he took the cake. “Mitsuki, I’ve told you. Just call me Nagi.”

This was a recurring argument. Mitsuki refused to call the prince by his name in a public setting.

“Okay. Enough chit chat. I’m sure you have plans about where to visit as a cat today so get to it.”

As was often the case, Nagi kissed Mitsuki on the cheek before eating the cake.

Nagi didn’t change. The transformation should have been immediate so Mitsuki and Nagi knew that something must have gone wrong in the handling of the potion.

Mitsuki sighed. “Looks like it’s time to pay the old man a visit in the forest.”

Nagi clapped his hands together. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen him. I can’t wait.”

As they made their way to Yamato’s very witchy cottage in the woods, Mitsuki and Nagi had fun discussing what possible effects the potion might have.

“I, for one, believe that I will get temporary super strength from the potion.”

Mitsuki snorted. “Yeah, right, Your Highness. If you had super strength, then that log on the path wouldn’t have been a problem.”

Nagi pouted. “Mitsuki, must you be so rude? I will have you know that it’s still possible. A potion doesn’t always kick in immediately.”

When Nagi said that, Mitsuki gave him an incredulous look before bursting into laughter.

“Nagi, please never change. However, we both know that you get the effect of this particular brew of Yamato’s as soon as you take it. We just haven’t figured out what yet.”

As the baker and prince had been talking, they arrived at Yamato’s cottage where they were greeted by Musashi.

The round, disc-like golem had been watering the herbs when Mitsuki and Nagi found it. It beeped in greeting before rushing inside to get Yamato.

It was obvious that Musashi found Yamato when they heard him say, “Who is it, Musashi? I thought I told you to take the request form to customers. It’s company policy.”

Mitsuki and Nagi exchanged amused glances with each other as they waited for Yamato outside of his cottage. Of course Yamato had a request form for customers.

Musashi must have run into Yamato’s leg judging by the yelp they heard before Yamato yelled. “You know what? Fine. I’ll go out and greet my visitors but if you do this again, I will break you down to your components and use your scraps for other magic.”

Nagi felt a rush of fondness wash over him at what he knew was just an empty threat. Yamato loved his familiar too much.

Yamato came out of the cottage, wiping his hands on a rag. “Okay I don’t know who you are that Musashi thinks he doesn’t need the request form but—Mitsu? Nagi? What are you doing here?”

Mitsuki sighed. “The potion got messed up somehow so we were hoping you could figure out what happened.

“By all my magic, I love them so much.”

Nagi furrowed his eyebrows. “Yamato, who do you love so much?”

Mitsuki frowned at the question. “Nagi, Yamato didn’t say anything about loving someone.”

“But I heard Yamato say that by all his magic, he loves them so much.”

Yamato was aghast. “I know what the potion did and both of you need to leave right now.”

“Please don’t leave. How else am I going to tell both of you everything without saying it out loud?”

Mitsuki protested. “You can’t just kick us out without telling us what the potion did. What is wrong with you today? I thought you enjoyed observing Nagi when stuff like this happens.”

“I could observe Nagi all day. He’s so beautiful.”

Nagi smiled brightly. “Why, thank you, Yamato! I had no idea you found me so beautiful.”

Mitsuki gave Nagi a confused look as Yamato groaned.

“The potion is letting Nagi hear my innermost thoughts and honestly if you stay around me much longer, you’ll find out a secret that might make both of you hate me.”

Nagi finally knew where the extra love and emotions he was experiencing came from.

He stepped closer and grabbed Yamato’s hand. Yamato squeaked in surprise.

“Yamato. I know I love you romantically just like I do for Mitsuki and while I can’t speak for Mitsuki, I hope both of you return my affections and love each other as well.”

Mitsuki was surprised for a moment before a determined look came over his face and he stepped forward to grab Yamato’s other hand.

“Nagi took the words right out of my mouth. I love both of you so much and want to call you my lovers.”

Yamato wanted to bury his face in his hands to cover his blush but the ones he loved were holding them captive.

“Please don’t make me say it out loud,” he whispered.

Mitsuki grinned devilishly. “We told you how we feel about you.”

Nagi continued. “So you must tell us how you feel about us.”

Yamato broke. “Fine! I love both of you so much that I don’t know what to do with myself sometimes. Happy?”

“Incredibly so.” Mitsuki looked smug.

Nagi, on the other hand, had a soft look Yamato rarely saw. “I’m so glad you messed up the potion today. Now, let us show you how happy we are with you.”

Yamato made a strangled noise as Nagi and Mitsuki took the hands they were holding and kissed them.

If this was to be the level of affection he would receive in the future, he was going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) where I'm currently crying about many different things but know that pythag trio still holds a huge part of my heart.


End file.
